


Irresistible

by coffeehousehaunt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag, Prompt: Irresistible, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So when those eyes fix on her, burning and blue; when she comes to ground like she’s kneeling before God— </p>
<p>What else can Lucy do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 prompt, "Irresistible". Because this seems like something that would be irresistible to Lucy.

When Lois meets Kara Zor-El for the first time, she comes out, shakes her head at Lucy, and says, "Oh, honey." 

And that was _before_ Kara and James were officially dating. 

There are two Karas, Lucy learns. There’s the Kara she met as James’ co-worker, the Kara who didn't seem _afraid_ of her, for _once_ —and it seemed like it had everything to do with the fact that she had nothing to hide. No ulterior motive. Just love. 

How can you _hate_ that? 

And there’s the Kara who stands next to Lucy in the command center, restless energy and straight spine. 

She is so _pure_. 

So when those eyes fix on her, burning and blue; when she comes to ground like she’s kneeling before God— 

What else can Lucy do? 

The fire in her burns through and through. Her lips are soft as smoke and her skin burns like embers. Charcoal crumbling to dust; the black stains on her fingers after an evening in the studio. 

But it’s not the exoticism; no, not what Lucy accused Lois of in her head so many times. 

She is _present_ , is _fact_ ; like anchor. Like gravity. 

God. Touching her is like touching Truth.


End file.
